While “Soft-Touch”/“Soft-Feel” leather like materials are well known in the art, the traditional products have undesirable burn properties when used in commercial transportation (for upholstering or covering surfaces; i.e. they readily burn and/or give off toxic fumes/smoke. Current “soft-touch” products for general use (automotive, consumer products, etc.) readily burn or melt and produce toxic smoke. In commercial aviation there are even fewer options; due to the stringent regulatory requirements designed to protect passenger safety in the event of a fire. Synthetic leathers make up the majority of what is used. These often have marginal burn properties which limits where and how they can be used. Additionally many have poor durability and stain easily.
The art has tried to address this by using fire resistant silicones. Silicone products have been developed that can be used for a soft feel and some of them can meet aviation requirements. However these silicones feel “sticky” or “tacky” and while soft, are generally not mistaken for leather. Additionally, because of the stickiness, silicones can pick up and retain dirt and stains.
Further, other soft feel products do not have great damage resistance/durability rendering them unsuitable for high wear areas such as aircraft or other interiors or had a soft feel but lacked the compressive quality or could not pass the burn requirements.